


Fucking Dares Man

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Kisses, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, dares, dont try this at home kids, how does one tag, taking pics on peoples graves, uhhhhhhhh i dont remember all the things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunten and Alex get dared to take five pictures at five gravestones. John makes a visit and poor Alex gets a bite mark he didn't want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Dares Man

**Author's Note:**

> all characters belong to me :3 Hunten knows about his alters  
> its weird in the original story he only has schizophrenia and in all side stories he has DID

Alex smirked when he saw the look on Hunten’s face and laughed silently. His best friend had a ‘don’t make me go in there’ look. They had found this graveyard in their town that they didn’t know about. Hunten believed it was haunted and had no desire to go in there.

“We got dared, Hunt. We have to go inside, you know the rules.” Alex said when he saw Hunten start to slowly walk away.

“W-Why do we have t-to go in there?” Hunten asked, his face paling. He hated anything scary and a graveyard is one of the things he hates most. Never mind the terrifying things that go on in his head due to John and Harm.

“C-Can we not and say we did?” He asked.

“We have to take picture by some of the gravestones, so no we can’t fake it.” Alex said, grabbing onto Hunten’s wrist, not noticing the flinch he gave. Hunten’s eyes widened when he got pulled into the cemetery and Alex shut the gate behind them. He could feel his heat start beating faster and his breathing quicken. 

“L-Lumos I really don’t want t-to do this.” Hunten said as they walked further into the cemetery. 

“Relax Nox, I’ll be right beside you the whole time. Nothing will get you I promise.” Alex said as he put an arm over Hunten’s shoulders and smiled at him. Hunten relaxed slightly and leaned closer to Alex, wishing his best friend wasn’t so oblivious to his feelings. Alex pulled away, running to an angel gravestone and motioned for Hunten to get closer. 

“One of us should climb into its arms and act like we’re dead. It’ll be a great picture to show them.” Alex smirked and started pushing Hunten closer, trying to get him to climb into the angel’s arms. Hunten yelped when he was pushed closer and his arms hit the angel’s legs. 

“W-Why do I have to do it? Isn’t it disrespectful to the dead?” Hunten complained. His friend kept pushing him until he finally climbed up and laid in the angel’s arms. Blushing slightly, he laid down completely and his arms hung over the edge, giving the pretense of death. He heard the shutter of the camera, but didn’t move or open his eyes. 

“Come on Hunt, time for the next gravestone.” Alex said as he started looking around for the next target. He stopped when he realized Hunten wasn’t behind him and looked back, frowning when he saw him still in the angel’s grasp. He walked back and stood before the angel, hands on his hips as he stared at Hunten. 

“Hunt, we gotta go. They said we need five pictures and we only have one.” Alex said reaching up to grab Hunten’s arm. The moment his finger touched Hunten’s flesh, Hunten’s eyes popped open and he screamed into the air, startling Alex making him fall back onto the concrete. Hunten suddenly stopped screaming and raised his head, turning to look at Alex. His eyes had changed from blue to purple and he had an evil grin on his face. 

Alex blinked in shock at Hunten and slowly stood up. Hunten jumped off the angel and smiled when he saw Alex staring at him in shock. Stepping closer, Hunten leaned into Alex’s personal space and closed his eyes slightly, sniffing his neck and running a hand through his hair.

“You smell good, sweetheart.” Hunten said as he slowly grabbed a handful of Alex’s hair. He yanked Alex’s head to the side and sunk his teeth into Alex’s neck, making him gasp and raise his arms to push him away. Alex panted as he shoved Hunten away and watched as he staggered, putting his hands over his eyes. 

“H-Hunt? Nox? A-Are you ok?” Alex asked stepping forward slightly. He froze when Hunten screamed again and dropped his arms to his side, looking at the ground. Hunten slowly lifted his head and looked directly at Alex before blinking, bringing a hand up to rub at his eye. 

“What just happened?” Hunten asked before he saw the trail of blood on Alex’s neck. His eyes widened and he stepped forward, blinking when Alex stepped backwards. 

“L-Lumos, you’re bleeding.” Hunten said as he watched Alex back away, placing a hand on his neck.

“I’ll be fine Nox. We should finish taking the pictures for them. Let’s go” Alex said, walking away, deeper into the cemetery. Hunten followed him as he walked through, looking for an interesting gravestone to take a picture of. Alex kept walking before he saw a gravestone that was perfect, stopping suddenly causing Hunten to ram into his back, almost knocking them both over. 

“There’s a perfect gravestone over there. My turn to take a picture with it.” Alex said in a rush as he hurried over to the gravestone. Hunten laughed at the way he posed with it, leaning against it with his hand over his heart as he stared at it with a starry-eyed expression of love. Looking at the name on the gravestone, he laughed even harder when he saw it was ‘Hunter D. Turner’ and the message it said almost had him rolling. ‘They told me I couldn’t do it, but they didn’t expect me to fail this hard.’ Was what it said and Hunten could barely stand he was laughing so hard. 

“Hurry and take the picture arschloch.” Alex said from his spot beside Hunter’s grave. His face still had that love struck look and Hunten couldn’t help but smile as he took the picture. The moment the camera took the picture, Alex let his face drop and he stood up. He grabbed the camera from Hunten and pointed at another gravestone, one that was a granite bench. 

“Nox are you ok? You can tell me if something is wrong you know.” Hunten said gently as he placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex jumped and turned to glare at Hunten. 

“I’m not fine, something is wrong and it’s you! You fucking BIT me!” Alex yelled at Hunten, breathing heavy when his words stopped. 

“Stupid freaking John. You fucking bit him? Are you serious?” Hunten murmured under his breath as he blushed. He could tell Alex was waiting for him to say something. Sighing, he thought now would be as good a time as any to tell Alex he had problems.

“Lumos there’s something I need to tell you. I may or may not have multi-personality disorder. And I have two other personalities. John and Harm, one of them is a girl. So if I ever come by in a dress know it’s her.” Hunten said quickly as his blush grew until his ears turned red. He rubbed his elbow and stared at the ground, glancing at Alex every now and then. 

“So which one bit me?” Alex asked after a minute and watched Hunten glare at the ground.

“John was the one who bit you. He is kinda really disturbingly perverted. He also has a crush on you.” Hunten said as he looked at the ground again, hoping that would explain the crush he had. He blinked when he felt something try to force him to shut his eyes and hand over control. Alex watched Hunten shut his eyes and suddenly he found himself against a mausoleum wall. 

“Well sweetheart, poor little Hunten couldn’t keep control. Now it’s my turn.” John said as he lowered his head to Alex’s neck and sniffed slightly before licking up his flesh, smirking when he heard Alex gasp. 

“Like Hunt said, I’m John and when I get control I tend to be pretty pervy.” He said as his hands wrapped around Alex’s waist. John froze when he felt a tug on his mind, growling when he was locked down again. Groaning against Alex’s neck, he jumped when he remembered he had Alex against a wall with his arms around his waist. Backing away, his face turned a dark red as he recalled the feeling of Alex’s body against his. 

“Hunt? Is that you?” Alex asked, looking away to hide his blush. He looked at Hunten out of the corner of his eye and saw him nod slightly. He smiled and patted Hunten on the shoulder. 

“It’s okay Hunt, I have nothing against gay people. Or is he bi?” Alex questioned as he picked up the camera off the ground. 

“He’s bi and Harm is straight. I don’t know what I am though.” Hunten said that last part quietly. 

“Well let’s get this over with okay?” Alex said as he walked to the gravestone he mentioned earlier. 

“You should lie down on it, act like your about to have someone lie with you or something.” Alex said. Hunten blushed but laid down on the bench and spread out along it, one hand hanging off and the other resting against his thigh. His eyes locked onto the camera and Alex gulped before snapping the picture. 

“Next one with both of us?” Hunten asked as he sat up, looking like a prince of hell, upon his throne. His hair looked black and his eyes had a reddish tint to them. Alex coughed lightly and nodded and Hunten’s request. They looked around and found a gravestone that looked like a body breaking free of a casket. They grinned at each other and ran toward the gravestone, skidding to a stop in front of it. 

“Okay you get under its arm and I’ll set the timer. Act like you’re in danger.” Alex said as he placed the camera on another gravestone, positioned it right and clicked the button. Running forward, he grabbed onto the arm of the gravestone and acted like he was pulling it while Hunten acted like he was about to be eaten by a zombie. After the shutter went off, they burst out laughing and fell forward, Hunten smiling when Alex grinned at him and knew he was forgiven for John’s actions. 

“We need one more right? How about that gravestone over there. It kinda looks like a stair case.” Alex said as he grabbed Hunten’s arm again, frowning at the bumps he felt. He slowed down and lifted Hunten’s arm, ignoring him trying to pull away. Lifting his sleeve, he gasped at the scars and cuts he found.

“H-Hunt? W-What are these?” Alex asked, his voice shaking. Hunten shook his head and yanked his arm away from Alex, curling both his arms around his waist. He looked down at the ground and backed away, colliding against a mausoleum wall and sliding down to sit on the ground. Alex kneeled beside him and slowly raised a hand and jumped when Hunten raised his head, staring at him with a blank look and tears in his eyes.

“What do you think they are?” Hunten asked quietly, staring into his friends face and watching the look of realization fall over his face. He let Alex grab his arm and push up the sleeve, running his fingers over the cuts. Alex’s eyes narrowed and he pulled Hunten close, wrapping his arms around him and let out a noise suspiciously close to a sob.

“A-Alex, a-are you crying? Please don’t. Please” Hunten said as he looked at Alex and saw his shoulders moving slightly. He pushed Alex away and placed his hands against his cheeks. Alex had tears in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Hunten watched as Alex stood up and pulled him up by his arm, wincing when Hunten flinched. 

“Listen to me Hunten Tobi Cross, anyone who made you feel this bad about yourself needs to be hurt badly. You’re wonderful Hunt, you are amazing and awesome and I can’t believe someone made you feel so bad about yourself you had to resort to this.” Alex said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He laughed slightly when Hunten blushed and gently grabbed his wrist.

“How long have you been doing this? And where do you do it?” Alex asked quietly. Hunten flinched before rolling up both sleeves and holding them out, palms facing Alex. He covered his mouth while Hunten pulled his shirt up and held it, showing the scars he had on his stomach and chest. Alex reached out to trace some of the scars and saw one that looked like a word. He looked up and saw the look of helplessness on Hunten’s face. 

“It spells ‘disgusting’ if that’s what you’re wondering.” Hunten said blankly, his eyes on his arms, tracing some of the marks. Alex gently pulled his hand away and placed it at his side, letting it hang.

“There’s more on my thighs, hips and my upper arms too.” Hunten said and pulled his shirt down. He looked at Alex and reached his hand out to wipe away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. They  
looked at each other and Hunten barely realized he was leaning forward until Alex placed a hand on his chest.

“Is John coming out?” Alex asked. 

“Oh uh, no that wasn’t John.” Hunten said blushing and backing away, wincing when his back hit the wall he forgot was there. Alex blinked and brought a hand to his mouth, staring at Hunten as he panicked. He looked down slightly before stepping closer and gently pulling Hunten’s head up.

“You can kiss me if you want Hunten. Maybe it would help you figure out your sexuality.” Alex smiled softly. Hunten gaped at him and shook his head slightly in disbelief. He stared at Alex for a second before rubbing his head, glaring at the ground. 

“I can’t kiss you Alex. You’re my best friend I don’t want to ruin that.” He said, leaning against the wall behind him. Alex watched him looked at the ground before he stepped forward again and placed a hand against the wall.

“It won’t ruin anything. I promise, Hunt.” Alex said, tilting Hunten’s head up and looking into his eyes. He saw the self-doubt and fear, his heart going out to him. He saw Hunten flinch when their eyes met, cheeks turning red.

“It’s ok, Hunten.” Alex whispered and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Hunten’s. He felt Hunten gasp and grab onto his sleeve, pulling it down slightly. Hunten slowly closed his eyes and relaxed against Alex, his body sagging against the wall. His arms went limp and he felt Alex wrap his arms around his waist so he wouldn’t fall. 

Alex pulled away and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled at the blush on Hunten’s face, the dazed look on his face. His eyes opened and his blush grew at the look on Alex’s face. He tried to shove Alex away, but only got pushed against the wall and pinned there. 

“You aren’t going anyway Hunt. I don’t trust you not to do more harm to yourself.” Alex said, hating the guilt cross across Hunten’s face. He wrapped his arms around Hunten’s shoulders, letting him hide his face in his neck. 

“You’re a good friend, Alex.” Hunten murmured into Alex’s neck. His arms came up to wrap around Alex’s waist, pulling him closer. He shivered when Alex buried his face into Hunten’s neck. 

“You’re my best friend, Hunt. I just want to make you feel better, if I can.” Alex said, fingers running through Hunten’s hair. Hunten shifted, pushing closer to the fingers in his hair. 

“H-Hey Alex? D-Do you think maybe we can k-kiss again?” Hunten asked quietly. He gasped when Alex pulled his head away and connected his lips to Hunten’s. His eyes closed as Alex pressed him against the wall, pinning his hands against it. He moaned slightly into Alex’s mouth and clenched his hands. 

Alex let his lips move from Hunten’s to his cheek, kissing it lightly. Hunten panted against Alex’s neck and held him close. Alex hugged him close, patting his head and rocking him slightly. He smiled when Hunten laughed against his neck, pulling back slightly to see a small smile on his face. 

“Was that enough to satisfy your curiosity?” Alex asked, smiling when Hunten blushed. He pushed his hair behind his ear, holding Hunten close. 

“Ass-hat. I uh have a confession to make. I’ve kinda been in love with you for years. Probably freaking you out, I’m sorry.” Hunten said, looking at a gravestone behind Alex. He closed his eyes when he felt Alex pull away from him, sliding down to the ground. 

“Just don’t hate me, please.” Hunten whispered before hiding his face in his hands. He heard the crunch of leaves and expected to look up and see Alex running away. Didn’t expect Alex to be kneeling in front of him. Didn’t expect him to grab his cheeks and pull him into a kiss. 

“I could never hate you. Honestly I’ve never really seen you as boyfriend material since you were my best friend, but now that I think about it, I could definitely be down with it.” Alex said smiling down at Hunten. 

“We need one picture right? Let’s get that and then we can go to my house and talk.” Alex suggested, pulling Hunten up, lightly kissing his cheek. Hunten kept his mouth shut, wondering if he could find a way to actually get Alex to be his. 

“Come on Hunt, let’s go to the stair one. We can pose like one of us is pleading the other to stay or something. You stand at the top and I’ll sit by the base and grab your leg. Dude that would be so cool, come let’s do it.” Alex said placing the camera on a gravestone, setting the timer and getting into position. Hunten stared down at him from the top and Alex had a pleading expression, begging Hunten to stay.

The shutter went off and Alex smiled sweetly, not letting go of Hunten’s ankle. He ran his finger over the bone and pulled slightly, crooking his index finger towards him. Hunten sat down on the step and faced Alex, looking behind him instead of at him. He felt Alex moved closer and focused back on him, eyes widening when he saw Alex just a few inches away. 

“We have two options right now, Nox. One is I can kiss you and two is we can go back to our friends give them the camera and then go to my house. Or option three which is both. So, which do you choose?” Alex asked sliding a hand up Hunten’s side. Hunten blinked, backing up against the stair behind him. 

“How a-about option three?” He said quietly, barely contained a gasp when Alex moved to press their lips together. He moved to straddle Hunten’s hips, arms wrapping around his neck. Hunten wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, arching into Alex’s chest.


End file.
